usrufandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Ackermann
__NOEDITSECTION__ |gender_identity =Male |citizenship = |nationality =Cyberian |native_language =English |2nd_language =Some Russian, some German, slight Ukrainian |eyes =Hazel |hair =Dark Brown |species =Dobermann |ethnicity = |height = ( cm) |weight = |sex =Male |blood_type =AB- |affiliations = |occupation =Mechanic Apprentice Self-Employed Mechanic |education =High School Diploma |alma_matar = |family =Garion Ackermann Erika Kalinina |creator = |cust1 =1st Design by |custom1 =Harlayt |cust2 =Developed by |custom2 =DELTA}}Vincent Sal Ackermann-Kalinin is a self-employed car mechanic living by hisself in an old, one-story house in Overcast, Cyberia. He was taught the profession, among other business topics, by his father for several years, before moving out of his parents' home and using the skills learned to make his own solely responsible profits. Besides learning from his father in the latter years of his childhood, Vincent barely ever communicated with his own parents then, and now. Vincent, nicknamed Vince or Vinny, has subtle personality; seeming outwardly stoic and neutral towards strangers and customers, but otherwise seen by his friends as supportive if not tough, and sometimes even a bad influence. Most people would describe him as knowledgeable and honest, if not slightly suspicious. As he aged, Vince became good at keeping secrets and defusing conversation surrounding them. Biography Childhood Vincent was born to two dobermann parents of second-generation German and Ukrainian descent, his father and mother respectively. As he grew, Vincent gradually tended to keep to himself inside his room more and more often, where he'd stay quiet and occupied almost all day. Even when it was dinner time, Vincent would either come to get a plate of food just to bring it back to his room, or he'd wait until his parents were getting ready to sleep for the night, before he would come out and get leftovers. The parents, concerned about his solitude, made several wellness checks on him before eventually leaving him be, after it became apparent that he always seemed to be just fine. Vincent showed high levels of independence for his age, often taking matters large and small into his own hands, and rarely ever asking for parental assistance. In his high school years, Vincent often drank and smoked in small enough quantities just to feel a good high while in the company of his peers. It came to be somewhat easy for him to take advantage of the fact that he and his parents rarely spoke, in hiding this alternative life from them. At home, he often spotted his father, Garion, working on one or more cars at once when Vince returned from school. Though the two rarely spoke to each other, Vincent slowly gained an interest in car maintenance from his father, and often learned about cars and car parts on the internet. Around Vince's 16th birthday, Garion gifted their son one of the finished and slightly used cars he restored, under the challenge that any new problems with the car should be addressed and fixed solely by Vincent hisself, barring heavy damage. After graduation, Vincent's father offered him a job helping repair and otherwise restore cars, to which he came to accept. Over the next five years, Vincent learned all that his father knew about vehicles in general, and not just cars. After these five years, at the age of 23, Vincent expressed interest in owning his own home where he could live off of working on people's cars in his own yard. His father supported this decision, and assisted his son in helping find a suitable house with enough land for multiple car repairs at once. Personal Life Vincent lives a quiet single life by himself in an old, one-story house with a good amount of front yard and back yard space, and half the garage sectioned off for tools large and small. He receives business for his car repair, modifications, and other car services through word of mouth mostly, and works on cars on his own property. With this, he makes a modest living doing what he does best. Depending on his workload, Vince works on a somewhat loose schedule, however he is diligent in his work and always finishes on-time, assuming no unexpected mishaps arise, in which he always promptly informs the customer of any delays or complications. He is commonly praised for his knowledgeability, attention to detail, and quality work ethic. Many people trust him over mechanics who work for a company, usually due to the fact that he only fixes what he is asked to fixed, and doesn't try to upsell, nor does he present a list of unrelated problems to a customer as if he inspected their vehicle without being asked to. Outside of his work, Vincent lives seemingly isolated most of his waking hours, just as he used to live as a child. He rarely leaves his property, and when he does, it's usually to buy tools, supplies, and/or groceries. Many of his contacts are both his customers and his friends, and he often invites the more closer ones to relax at his house for a moment while he works on their cars. Vincent still drinks and smokes, though doing it alone isn't as much fun for him. Personality and Traits Though Vincent doesn't smile much, he acts in a neutral manner towards most everyone he meets for the first time. He often comes off as patient and willing to give the time of day, alongside being neither interested in nor disliking of strangers. This neutrality is bolstered by the fact that he exudes a vibe of honesty, though it sometimes is blunt honesty. Amongst his friends, Vince is known to be an active member of a group, despite his neutrality towards strangers. It can be said that he becomes more friendly, or less friendly the more he is treated in either way, respectively. He feels this is a fair way to treat people. Vincent's friends see him as a supportive and resilient person with a clear head; one they can always come to for help, or even tell secrets to. Vince is knowledgeable in many common and uncommon subjects, enough for people and friends to ask him for advice, or otherwise ask for a helping hand. Vincent himself is noticably confident. He likes to think he still holds a high degree of independence, just as he did when he was growing up. He genuinely enjoys the solitude that staying and working at home gives him most times. However, other times he finds hisself a little empty when his friends return to their own homes and jobs after visiting him. Personal Relationships ;Akira Kadokawa :Met Vincent when delivering ordered tools to Vincent's house. Akira was interested in knowing why there were so many cars in Vincent's driveway, and soon was told it was because Vince is a self-employed mechanic. Akira appreciated this information and kept it remembered. Akira and his friend Jaydin like to visit Vincent often, and keep in contact online. ;Jaydin Eversnow :Met Vincent after Jay's mother's car was given to Jay, which eventually needed repairs that Jaydin did not have the tools to perform. Jaydin was referred to Vincent by a mutual friend (Akira). Jaydin enjoys being around Vincent, and Vincent enjoys Jaydin's company. Jay even came to see him as a father figure of sorts, especially since Jay's own father was absent most of his life. Vincent doesn't mind this, and happens to be both a good and a bad influence on Jaydin in differing subjects; sometimes encouraging Jay to drink and smoke, and other times helping Jay better understand the intricacies of adult life. Oftentimes Vince has Jay help out in car repairs. ;Vincent's Parents :Vincent still doesn't speak to his parents very often, not even to his father, even though there is absolutely no bad blood between them all. Vincent's parents believe strongly in his independence, and usually opt not to bother him too much. Trivia *Vincent often has take-out foods delivered to his house, his favorite is tacos and burritos. *Despite knowing quite a bit about vehicle modification, he doesn't modify his own car too extensively. *Vincent cleans his house more often than most people. *He feels the need to smoke often, but he restricts himself to one cigarette a day, sometimes two. Vince also only smokes outside as to not dirty the inside of his house. Category:Characters